Laugh with Me, Not Him
by leavemeinthebin
Summary: (Jerome/Jeremiah x OC) Lucy Sol and the twins first met when young by means of tragic fate. Orphaned, Lucy takes residency with her carny Uncle Saul. The charismatic rivals vie for her heart soon after their respective friendships bloom and pledge to win her over. Who will be victorious?
1. Hello Haley's

Jerome and Jeremiah Valeska.

My first two loves.

I remember them being so distinct in personality that their physical appearance was the only thing that convinced me they were poured from the same mold. At least in those few first memories we had...

I was eight when both my parents died and I was put into the care of my somewhat estranged uncle. He used to come and visit when he and the circus he traveled with were in town. He' always come complete with a plush toy and some kettle corn. He was awkward and boisterous and loved to tease my mom about being his kid sister that had a whole life set up. When my parents got creamed by a drunk driver leaving me orphaned I got that all too familiar surprise visit from Uncle Saul. He acted just as he always did when I saw him, except when he gave me the news, he lost that loud and cheerful facade I would soon realize he had maintained for our family. In what felt like a blink of an eye, everything changed. No more Mom, no more Dad. No more friends or school.

"Circus life kid. It'll be great."

And in ways when I look back, sure. It was dandy. Carefee at times. But mostly it was work without pay or thanks and realizing everything around you was disposable and temporary.

 _Even people._

I guess that last part is more of a bit of knowledge I could thank some screaming child throwing their lunch up at me after getting off the tilt-a-whirl for, but I'll pass.

After all the formalities of death and my uncle's inheritance of myself, it was time to meet the extended family of carnies and freak folk. It was the midswing of summer where all the trees adorn thick foliage and the sky melts the clouds away before you can look up to enjoy their fluffy existence. We approached an open field that was littered with iron painted in bright blaring colors, their lights waiting for the sun to hide away to steal the moon's evening performance. I couldn't help but shift about excitedly viewing patterned linens that made up the booths and big top.

"Lucy..."

He spoke softly beside me as the cab struggled along the gravel path.

I looked over to him, his face weathered from mourning.

"This is how things are gonna be from now on. Just gotta roll with it."

He took a deep breath before releasing his sight from the incoming entrance to fix into mine.

"But be careful. Always have your guard up. We look after each other here but that doesn't mean there aren't snakes moving about. You got it?"

I nodded wide eyed.

I had no idea.

"Eh...good...good..." He removed a metal flask from his jacket liner and guzzled down the liquid inside it before the car came to stop.

"Oh, and uh, never eat peanuts in the dressing rooms or wear green in the big top...bad omens."

We stepped out and were met with Haley himself sharing condolences and magic tricks to make me smile which worked easily on me. He pulled Saul a few feet away whispering some things that didn't concern me as I was mostly distracted by the clown that grabbed my attention to make me a balloon flower. I laughed a little and found myself laughing more as the clown finally acknowledged my uncle and spoke with him cursing and jabbing fun. They went quiet for a moment before the clown offered the other two men cigarettes and Haley suggested I go explore my new home, with Saul seconding the motion with the lit coffin nail.

I wandered around aimlessly for a while taking in sights that murdered the magic that I believed existed at the circus. The behind the scenes of performers setting up and games being rigged to name the few. It was when I was watching some of the freak show acts warming up for rehearsals that someone came up from behind me and popped my inflated pink carnation. I jumped and screeched at the unexpected noise and whipped around to see what it was from before realizing what had happened. I eased into a nervous chuckle at the end of the bitter exhale of my scream while my heart continued to jump without the rest of my body.

It was a redheaded boy my age giggling within arm's reach, a sadistic smile waiting for something more from me.

"Hah- Hello!" I blurted out trying to get my blood pressure to drop.

The little devil's grin turned into a slight gape of his mouth. Before I could say another word he tore off in the opposite direction weaving around people and material as if following a planned escape route.

"Heh-Hey wait!" I called out,

"Come back!"

I ran after him at full speed tracing his trail without deviation. I almost caught him as he slowed his pace thinking he had left me back at the crime scene. When he saw me bounding over a fifty pound sack of corn I could see his eyes light up as he knew the chase was really on. I was hot on his heels for a good stretch before he made a sharp turn and disappeared into the Haunted House. I caught my breath at it's door, its exterior not as ominous as I remember viewing it in full sunshine. I ventured inside without further delay.

Inside it was almost pitch black save for the emergency exit signs lit here and there. The neon blush bled over tacky props and rickety carts. I could hear rustling around failing to distinguish the general direction letting my imagination get the best of me. I wanted to convince myself it was the freckled twerp that popped my sympathy balloon but the skeleton sitting in front of me bathed in a crimson glow was making a silent argument- and winning. Before losing my wits completely I stumbled to one of the exits, the door fighting me for a moment before the daylight and heat welcomed me outside.

I checked behind me to ensure a ghoulish hand wasn't going to slip out of the door and pull me back in and took an unfortunate spill down the stairs that were butt-up against the building. I picked myself up irritated until I saw the back of my target standing just in front of the many trailers in front of me, his frame only in partial sight. I kept low and sneaked around the neighboring wheeled homes so as not to be caught myself. I peered out from the closest trailer watching him stand carelessly out in the open as he stabbed at the dirt in front of him thoughtfully. I waited for him to turn another quarter so when I pounced I could see the dumb look on his face at being bested by his former balloon-pop victim. I ceased the moment as his feet began to take the desired position and barreled at him, the biggest grin on my face.

"I got you now!",I proclaimed as the stick flung yards away and our bodies collided with one another and descended to obliterate the markings he had created in the earth.

I savored the look of panic and upset in his face from start to finish and laughed in satisfaction as I pinned his shoulders down waiting for his cry. He wriggled about trying to get free and exhaled in complete frustration before shouting,

"JEROME!"

Confused I kept didn't budge and taunted him,

"Hah! Uh oh, is that your big brother or something? "

His eyes bore holes into me and I started to picture the consequences of my actions and disadvantage of being the new kid.

Crap. That's right, I live here now.

From inside the unimpressive metal habitat was muffled laughter. I could see the curtain from the window spring back before the same freckle faced deviant I had in my grasp. I quickly realized the situation and puckered my lips in discontent. I released my prey reluctantly and crossed my arms scorned by the trick.

"See! I told you there was a new kid Miah!"

Jerome beamed at him giggling harder as he watched 'Miah' dust himself off and shoot an angry glance into him.

"So. Twins."

"Oooo, someone is a sore loser!" He sang,

"Looks like you're not the only loser anymore Jerh!"

He stuck his tongue out between his teeth as his clone just stood calm and heated.

"Hey," I reached out and gave him a gentle nudge,

"My name's Lucy. Lucy Sol."

He replied by looking me up and down slowly releasing the sour look of resentment he had for me.

"I'm Jeremiah. And this is-"

"Jerome Valeska!"

He interrupted and invaded both our space to assert his hand for introduction.

Jeremiah rolled his eyes and exhaled again in lost patience,

"Jerome how many times are you going to dress as me to get me in trouble?!"

"Psh! Stop being so dramatic! You're not in trouble! It's not like she was gonna hit you or anything...were you?"

Jerome waited eagerly for my response, but before I could get a word out Saul called out my name. Saul met our newfound trio scratching his head as if he was the one in unknown territory.

"Hey kid, been looking for you all over."

"Yeah? I've just been with Jerome and Jeremiah." I gave him a proud smile.

"Oh...huh..." He didn't seemed too pleased as he looked them over.

"Well, uh, it's time for dinner so we best be getting back now. Gotta get you set up and all too." Saul's eyes bounced back and forth from me and the boy's trailer as he began to pull himself away motioning me to follow.

I heeded walking in tow and waved goodbye to the pair. As we got out of earshot and he stopped looking over his shoulder he spoke inconspicuously, as if someone was listening in, "Luce, I don't want you over at their trailer okay? Y'all can play together, that's all fine, but stay away from their place got it?" His words were stern and unyielding. "Why's that?" I prodded, "Cause Lila's a mean drunk. Hell, I'm a drunk, but I don't mess with nobody but myself. That women...whew. She is awful to those kids." He cracked his neck tiredly, his face conveying his distaste for the Valeska's mother. I nodded again fairly ignorant as I did earlier that day. The sun was low on the horizon now and the lights that hung from every inch of the grounds began to blink awake. Their groggy filaments warming up to burn away the soon incoming patron's stressful work days and the music from loud speakers picking up volume to drown out their monotonous thoughts. Everything was breathing in new life and I could tell I was one big part of that too.

* * *

 **Have to give a shout out to writer** ** _Laurenlunatic2001_** **on AO3 for inspiring this- I don't know them in any way, just really loved their story and it gave me some ideas from their work** **Twin Tied.** ** _Go over and give it a read!_**

 **I literally looked up a video on how to make a balloon carnation to see if it would be out of scope for that scene. Kinda is...buuuuutttt I still wrote it in..the point is, I almost tried! Oh, and the bit about bad omens at the circus...help I need sleep and episode 05x02 to be out now ;-;**

 **Let me know how ya feel about this! Always appreciate feedback :) Hoping to only have a few chapters of young Valeskas together and then have them part ways similar to cannon. Then it gets to the good stuff! :D**

 **Wow, you made it through all this rambling?! And I'm still going?! *shouts over shoulder*** ** _Someone get this reader a lemon!_**

 ** _..I'm sorry, I swear I'm working away at the other fic..._**


	2. Four By Four Nevermore

**Hello, hello! Sorry it's lengthy, but some crazy shit goes on! Hope you enjoy and let me know how ya feel!**

* * *

Pickles, ketchup, a half eaten corn dog from a week ago, and an empty container of milk. This was the inventory of our refrigerator. Saul was doing his best, but parenthood wasn't exactly second nature to him. He was deep in that off grid bachelor lifestyle and my hungry stomach and holed shoes were collateral. He didn't exactly anticipate the obvious fact that having another yet smaller person living with him would cost as much as it did. He tried his best to pick up an extra show everyday when it was allowed, but competition was stiff- especially when you're a single generation clown going up against the Llyod Family, a whole clown family preened and toned to attract as many guests as possible. As a result, there was only so much cash Saul had to burn. Unfortunately a good portion of it went to booze.

Saul wasn't always all bad though. He was still a fun loving guy, albeit always a bit liquored up and lacking major financial sense. The top community rule from day one was everyone does their part. It didn't matter how old you were or how big, there was always work to be done by everyone. I'd gotten used to listening to orders of cleaning up patron's garbage from the night before, selling candy and other goods, and helping keep the lines going at the ticket booth. But today there were no jobs for anyone. No shows at all. The weather out was too terrible to keep the big top up. It was rare that it ever came down while we were pitched at a location for an extended time, but the winds had become too harsh to chance loosing it. Once the wind caught under it, that was that. The metal beams and canvas would tear themselves apart and leave everyone without a paycheck for month on end until a replacement could come. So today, it was a sort of snowday!

I tapped by calloused fingers against the useless fridge trying to think of a solution. I shut it and made my way to the door passing a somehow coherent Saul,

"Hey, where ya going Luce?" he asked.

"I'm bored, I'm gonna see if Jerome and Jeremiah wanna find something to do."

He looked up to the ceiling, squinting a bit as he schemed.

"Bored eh? Go ahead and bring em round the empty side of the caravans and I'll give you something to do" He gave a playful wink.

I frowned and crossed my arms,

"You aren't going to trick us into shinning your clown shoes and noses again are you? They're still mad about that and so am I!"

He bellowed a rumble of laughter,

"Ah! Okay, I swear! No tricks! You'll have fun I promise!"

I stared him down as he put his hands up in surrender. I yielded and let myself smile in excitement before finally bursting out the door to grab the Valeskas. It was already the end of winter so the air was brisk and the sun was warming, the grass browned and fought to take in life again. I trampled over the muddy grounds toward the travel worn trailer in sight. I slowed as I approached it hearing commotion from the inside. It was Lila at it again with some dirty shill she picked up from the city. I tucked myself behind a load of supplies nearby waiting for an opening. I was hoping for one of them to stop screaming and come out so I could grab my boys and go. But they continued. I was scared of what may happen if I interrupted, having only done so once and regretted it. That time, the creep she was hosting opened the door and pushed me off the stoop telling me to get lost. I heard one of my boys from inside try to stick up for me only to be reprimanded for it...I'll never let that happen again. If I had ever told Saul about that incident surely I'd never be able to see Jeremiah and Jerome. I had to be smart. Patient. Brave. From that point on I had to come up with clever ways to get around Lila and her nasty visitors. I took a deep breath before sneaking up behind the trailer. There was an old crate I pulled up to the window to peek inside. The curtains were sheer and drawn for privacy, but didn't do much if you were in front of it as I was.

I could see one of my little redheads crammed into a corner, his head buried in his knees. I tall shirtless man with tattoos covering the bare skin staggered to the right with a lit cigarette in his mouth. All was frozen but my eyes. I felt like I was on fire watching the scene. He was searching through the sheets of Lila's bed for something, his back turned. I waved my hand trying to get J's attention. It was no use. I tried seeing where the other was but failed to find him. Frustrated, but eager for a solution, I stepped down from the wood and began to think. I looked around me for what I had at my disposal. Not much but mud and trash. Maybe I could lure the drunk bastard out just long enough for them to escape! Yes! But how? I had to be far enough from the door to make a run for it and not get caught. Worst case, I could hide under the chuck wagon as it was tall enough to squeeze under quickly but narrow enough for that weirdo to give up and go back.

I made my way to the entrance my strides showing I was on a mission. I was greeted by the typical dick bag's truck staged in all it's douchey glory for all to see. What an eye sore. It had a hula girl on the dash, plenty of fast food wrappers and dirty mags thrown about, a racing stripe decaled on the hood with cheap house paint. There were plenty of bumper stickers competing for the cheapness award the ladies in the glossy papers were all too happy to let them have. I inspected the surrounding area finding a few objects that may fit my needs. Under the metal step attached to the door frame I found a crumpled pack of cigarettes, a lighter stuffed and forgotten inside. I tested it, spark and fluid producing a strong flame. Feet away, an empty glass flask that once held vodka. I clawed at it getting thick wet clay under my nails, it carrying more weigght than expected.

I stared at the objects making my decision knowing it could lead to destruction and trouble for everyone involved. If I were to get caught, it was game over. If I didn't do it right, the boys could be blamed. I leaned up against the cold tin failing to tune out the sadistic couple's obscenities and jumped at the sound of furniture being rearranged.

"Lucy Sol."

My eyes darted up to see Jeremiah in front of me, books in hand, skin puffed up above one of his eyes showing he had met the house guest recently enough. I ran up to him swinging my arms around him in relief and squeezed as tight as my muscles could. He too wrapped his arms around me and I could feel his chilly nose touch the side of my ear. We held each other briefly the clamor of another decoration change forcing me to look back at the trailer. I turned once more to Jeremiah,

"I wasn't sure if you were in there with him.", I trembled a little,

"I was out by Mr. Cicero's, I thought Jerome was hanging out with the Graysons...", His eyebrows furrowed as he swallowed hard.

"He's in there Miah. I saw him. I tried getting his attention but it was no use.".

He shook his head and began to back away,

"We need to get away from here Lucy. If those two find us out here it'll be bad for me and Jerome. You don't want that for us do you?" He was terrified and holding his books close for comfort. His fear dropped slightly as he found what was in my hands,

"Lucy...what are you doing with those?" He became very still as I answered,

"I'm going to make a distraction. I need to get that guy out of there long enough for Jerome to make a break for it."

"He'll never run Lucy, he's gonna be too scared. And what do you mean by distraction? You're holding a lighter and an empty liquor bottle!" He tried whispering but his voice was filled with panicked anger.

"I know..." I glanced at his hands clenching his bound paper.

"But I have a plan," I could feel something from within me shift for a moment...maybe it was the adrenaline, but for a second, I swore I almost felt...excited?

"Lucy, _no_. Are you nuts?!" He looked around frantically, the lot devoid of any human life that wanted to hear Lila beat her child and bang the creep indulging in the torture as well.

"You can't set the trailer on fire! You could end up killing everyone inside!" His breathing was manic his eyes echoing the fear of the possibilities."

"The trailer isn't getting set on fire." Confused by my counter, I continued to clarify,

"You're gonna go to the back side of the trailer, when I can't see you, I'm going stuff some of that paper on his windshield, and set it on fire."

Jeremiah scoffed and put his reached his arms above his head distraught by my words.

"If we time it correctly everything will fall into place. Your mom and her douchbag boyfriend will run out to snuff out the fire, giving Jerome enough time to make a break for it.

Jeremiah paced conflicted, the din from the trailer not letting up.

"This is wrong Lucy, just walk away and leave it be. Jerome is strong. He'll be _fine_ , you'll-"

"NO. I'm not leaving him behind Miah."

I felt the boiling tears well up in my eyes after having nearly shouting at him. They pleaded for him to help me. I could see he was hurt and still lacking faith in the plan but he nodded and grabbed my hand leading us back to the other side.

We took position beside the damp crate, he tearing a page from his notebook. He stared at the parchment as it flicked in the wind thinking intently. He scrawled big letters across the two sides and gently slipped it into the bottle so the message was visible:

RUN DUMMY!

"Are you sure about this? " Another page released from the leather spine, his chapped hands sliding it into my own,

"Born ready", I smirked telling myself this would work.

"Ten seconds?"

I counted it down rehearsing my actions,

"Ten seconds. When I hear the glass break, I'll run for it. Meet me by the empty spot of the caravan. My uncle is expecting us so play it cool."

With one last lung full of air he grasped my hand lightly,

"Lucy...you're...you're a good friend."

I smiled happily hearing this from him, "You're a good brother Miah."

I stood up ready to set the plan in motion and signaled the count, booking it to the shitbox pick up. I tacked the paper hurriedly with the wiper blade, and drew the hot lighter to the edge, it catching well. The crash from the transparent barrier sounded and I made my way behind the same pile of supplies hiding myself one more time. The contact of metal on metal echoed as the sad excuse for a man came out. The expression on his face was priceless, the high pitched shriek that came from his mouth is something I would gladly pay to hear over and over again. I tried my best not to laugh at how horrified he was and how pathetically he pawed at the flames as they darkened the windshield. Lilia tripped out behind him, a pale blue bathrobe falling off one shoulder. I watched the door for Jerome, and sure enough there he was silently exiting and making his way in my direction.

I pulled out from behind the boxes, waving him on, encouraging him to speed up. He collapsed on me and I drug him out of their potential sight. He drank in the fresh air as I held him close trying my best to stifle his cries. I heard the two lovebirds yards away arguing with one another. I kept my patients knowing it would be worth it. I finally let myself breath as I heard the sequential slamming of doors; first that of the caravan, then that of his now damaged vehicle. The muffler popped and the engine crooned as the rest of the rusted body tore through the circus grounds to take him back to whatever hole he crawled out.

I too finally relaxed completely knowing I had Jerome safe. He was curled in a ball on my lap hiding his face from me. I stroked his hair and his back gently. After a few minutes he lifted his head to show a long cut along his hairline and bruising and scuffs on his chin and cheek. He wouldn't look me in the eye as he wiped the snot from his nose. Jerome...I'm sorry...

"Jerome..." I started,

He already knew what I was going to say.

"...I guess this makes me an arsonist now,"

I scrunched my lips to the side and pitched my eyes to the storm clouds above. I cracked a smile and checked back with him to see his reaction. We were locked in and he began to giggle and shed a few more tears,

"A what now? That- that wasn't..." His words trailed off.

"Come one, lets clean you up and start our day."

I lent him my hand and he took it without hesitation. He leaned on me, limping along as I lead him back to my place. Jeremiah would have to stall for us with Saul. I trusted Miah, I always could. And I always took care of Jerome.

* * *

 **Hello again~ Don't worry, we'll get to see what Saul has in store for our lovelies in chapter 3! :D What do you think Lila will say about the whole thing? Or will she forget it all and blame the boys? Find out next when I figure that out! Weee~**


	3. Dynamo

**Welcome back! This chapter just seems like fluffy friendship love but- wait that's exactly what it is. Welp, enjoy the read! Story will be picking up steam within the next two chapters :)**

* * *

"Feel any better?"

The rubbing of thin canvas from thrifty bandages against the tiny ridges of my fingerprints was a textural sensation that was all too familiar to me after befriending the Valeskas.

"Hmph." Jerome grunted as he picked at a strand of stray denim that clung to his denim jeans. He was back in the doldrums now that we were alone, us both awkwardly avoiding the snake in the room. It tore me apart being so helpless. I finished putting the first aid kit back together, neatly packing it away for tomorrow probably. I must have forgotten that my face shows my feelings sometimes when he piped up,

"Thanks. You know, for this."

He was still sulking and casting his gaze to random spots in the room, but just hearing him say it put a smile on my face.

"Next time you're gonna have to pay." I teased,

"Pay you?! With what?!" There he was! He was feigning a serious tone to cheer us up. I glanced over at the fridge wantingly for a second and replied,

"A snack! You know which treat is my favorite, right?"

I admit I recently started crushing on Jerome. He was always so funny and he always knew what to do or say to make me feel better. Even when it was him who had had the lousy day.

"Psh! Kettle corn or bust!"

"Yep!" I hoped I wasn't blushing as he stood up on the upholstery of our ancient couch.

"Hrm, you went above and beyond out there today though Luce. I owe you one." He lent out his hand loosely, the other on his hip stiffly regal. I took it with my own only to receive an unwelcome shock.

"Ack! Jerome!" Giggles soon filled the small cabin as I recoiled my zapped digits.

"Hey! We gotta get going. Uncle Saul said to meet him on the far end."

Jerome sneered in disgust- not to my surprise considering Saul's prank last time.

"Oh come on! He said it would be _actual_ fun this time! Besides, do you have anything better to do?", I lead us outside, my words taunting him lightly.

"I heard there was a dead cat under Mr. Philippe's wagon. Was gonna spend the day poking it with a stick"

I rolled my eyes then paused thinking it over, "Oh. Really?"

I focused, "...No, no, he's waiting on us! Just do it after-and I wanna go too!"

He rolled his eyes tenfold, our feet finding their way to our destination little by little.

" _Fi-nuh._ Just bring your own stick this time, you kept hogging it."

"Nuh uh, you were totally the one hogging it.."

I pushed at him in rebellion only to receive it back twice as hard. I tripled the offense and took off like hell, our joy filled cackles bouncing off the corners of the whole circus grounds.

Once we finally approached the outskirts painfully out of breath, we surveyed for Uncle Saul. There was a large junk plywood board propped up against what could be called the creepiest retired prop Haley's had to offer. It was a splintered up carved statue of a clown, the paint peeled and faded all over. His eyes were holed out, beady and black, threatening to harm you. Long ago he held a balloon that lit up, but due to age and recklessness the glass sheath had long broken and disappeared, and the wires corroded so badly that all that remain were a few wisps of copper. We ended up nicknaming him Dynamo the Demented because the poorly conceived light up balloon he used to hold now resembled a stick of dynamite. The boys' Uncle Zach loved to tease us that if he ever caught us trying to steal sugary goods from his chuck wagon that he'd feed us to Dynamo. I swear they only kept that thing around to scare circus kids alone.

"Luce! Luce! Lucy girl!" Saul beckoned from behind us. He wasn't sloshed yet, but he was pretty far into the bottle. As to which one, probably the third.

"If you were planning on scaring us with Dynamo, we can see him right there." I said matter of factly.

Saul began to let his own clown character slip out a bit, miming his hand to his mouth astonished, arching his brows much too high for the occasion as he peaked behind the plywood. We couldn't help but enjoy it and laugh. Saul came away from the rot and skipped (as best he could in his state), to a cooler further away.

"I had an idea" he bleated out as he hunched over the dirty plastic bin.

"Hey, uh," He waved his finger a few times trying to grasp at Jerome's name.

"No- not you- the other one." He corrected.

Jeremiah appeared seemingly out of nowhere with a bundle of suede leather folded over itself, a chord of the same material tying it up nicely.

"You made it!" the words echoed my relief.

I tried my best not to instinctively look over at Jerome- I didn't want to make myself obvious. I already knew he'd probably be in a sour mood now that Jeremiah was here. As of late, the two were becoming more abrasive with one another. I hated seeing them fight and just wanted them to get along. They were the only friends I really had. The other circus kids were nice and fun to hang out with, but it just wasn't the same. With Jerome I was free to poke at weird dead stuff with muddy sticks and play too rough with until I had to break out my med kit. Jerome wanted to be a featured act someday but nobody would ever tutor him...even so, we worked on his future routines together. Acts with fire and guns and piranha tanks! With Jeremiah, we made word codes for each other to figure out and I tested his maze designs. He always pretended like he didn't have an interest in starring in the big top but whenever he overheard Jerome and I making up a new routine he had to butt in to make adjustments somehow. He'd try to play coy when it was just us, circling around the subject with hypothetical ideas of what would be better or more entertaining. It was always fun once he got warmed up because he'd always have some new invention in mind too. They're wonderful in their own ways, and I dread to think what life would be like if they drifted apart.

"Hey Miah. You missed Mom's new friend." Jerome was on the verge of spitting.

"Can we go back to this later?" I pleaded,

"New friend eh?" Saul approached Jeremiah taking the weighted cloth.

Saul untied the wrap sprawling it across the beaten ice chest.

"Welp. See here? You kids are gonna learn a new skill today just in case you need to deal with,uh, 'new friends'."

With a wink he held up a few enticingly sharp blades all fanned out in his palm. They had a long taper and even longer handle with no hilt. He slapped a few together as he positioned himself a healthy distance from the board protecting Dynamo. This was wild. I held my hands up to my face trying to process my utmost excitement.

"See, I used to do the knife throwing for a while until Philippe signed on with us. He was worlds better than me.", The thunk of the metal cutting straight through the wood helped end his sentence.

"So I went to clowning and never looked back".

The show of talent was impressive and seemed effortless to us. Jeremiah watched in awe as his fingertips faintly inspected the resting silver. Jerome gasped and grabbed at my shoulder to make sure this was really happening.

"Never?", Jeremiah loved to stir the pot and even now with the opportunity to be irresponsible with my irresponsible adult he was endangering it.

"Oh shut up Miah!", Jerome marched over to the knives and took one in his hand mesmerized.

"Can I try?!",

"Ah, ladies first," Saul reached out to me pulling me in close to steady myself in a prime stance.

"So yes Jerome, you'd be next." Jeremiah was already starting in on him.

" ** _BOYS!"_** My very soul rattled in it's cage as he shouted unexpectedly loud and aggressive. My eyes felt like saucers and my knees suddenly felt weakened. I hadn't heard him yell like that before. He took my hand in his and began prepping me for the movement. When the first one hit it was like an unimaginable rush of accomplishment and fear that I had just done something wrong.

"Bingo! Bingo! The little lady has a right hand greater than any living man alive!" Saul jogged around me, twirling in circles and attempting gymnastics. He stopped holding back sickly fluid from his stomach to gesture Jerome over next. We stood side by side as Saul coached Jerome's first swing. It took a few tries before the precious prop cracked through the wood and he erupted again with spirited celebration. This time the dancing tipped the liquid from his gut too far keeling him over to vomit. It was like watching a train wreck- one that did cartwheels. Equal parts disgusted and charmed, I called over Jeremiah for his turn. He sauntered over stepping between us to attack the innocent plank waiting for more undignified punishment.

With one graceful swing the blade locked into the silent victim making Dynamo whimper slightly.

"Whoa!", I chuckled fully impressed. Saul took a break from emptying his bowels to observe the marvel,

"Wow is right, we've got ourselves a natural."

Jeremiah smirked loving the validation,

"Lucy, could I show you something? It's about where you put your feet when you throw..."

He got close to me as Saul did before to help me improve my throw. Sure enough, I got another satisfying blow on the next try. Excited I looked at him to thank him but caught something strangely familiar in my chest and stomach. It kept the words from coming out and instead curled a timid smile. We spent the rest of that windy afternoon destroying that over-sized splinter. As the temperature dropped down and the sun began to disappear behind the horizon Saul finally announced it was time end our session. We sheathed the blades in their hide, wrapping it up affectionately.

He'd been sober the last hour so he was mostly level headed now. He must have figured out that we'd been hungry all day and it would be a good idea to feed us something. The cooler was devoid of any nutrition but did harbor a six pack of Zach's favorite brew. That meant we'd have some good dinner for the night-albiet in the company of the twin's mean relative. It hopefully wouldn't be too awful with Saul and him being drinking friends. I always wondered why everyone here drank so much...

Sure enough, the exchange of aluminum sealed beer was enough to feed three children and a hungover man trying to settle back into a stooper. It was one of his famous soups, a magenta hued stew that warmed the body on cold nights like this. The soft potatoes hit the spot with their creamy insides. We ravaged the puddle of vegetables and stock from the chinzy ceramic bowls as the two men laughed and smoked and drank behind the chunk wagon.

I savor the simple memories of us together on nights like those. Nights that I remember Jeremiah daring Jerome to go get us some dinner rolls to accompany our meal. The nights where I dared Jeremiah to grab us a bottle of pop to share amoung us, the nights where he dared me to climb the wagon and jump off of it.

I remember those fun stories we have where the walk home was nonexistent and the morning without their company faded quickly with the fog.

I remember falling in love with you both and sharing all my secrets, and you both sharing yours with me.

And of course I remember the last day we were all together, just before your birthday the next year, when I said goodbye.


	4. Andalusian Pedigree

Oof. Has it been a spell or what? Sorry for the wait! Been kinda rough behind the scenes, so I've been away from the computer...obviously. This is corny- but I just want to thank everyone whose enjoying what I've made so far. I see you out there and it means something that there are people reading this self indulgent trash :) Sorry for the long chapter but I figured I owed you for the extended absence. Anywaaays, back to murder and childhood memories! Unfortunately not one in the same ;)

* * *

"Wow!", the word was unanimous among the hoard of children gathered in the center of the big top.

Every circus kid had come to see the spectacle that was my broken wrist. It was neatly set in plaster and gauze advertising get well sentiments. Despite all the acrobats and stunt touting youngsters at Haley's, none had broken anything yet. This was my five seconds of fame. I had only just returned to the fair grounds so everyone was hot to know the details.

"Come on tell us!", demanded little Sue Owens.

I giggled as their eyes danced around from my face, cast, and each other as the anticipation festered.

"Shhh" I lulled.

"Now..." I pulled myself away and wrangled their voices down to silence.

"As you all know, Uncle Saul and I went into town to run a few errands for the troupe. Pick up a little of this and a little of that he said. You all have seen Lila's snake right?"

Their heads bobbled in unison.

"Well," I looked around the vastly empty tent and corralled the circle tighter.

" Haley's been looking for a new dangerous act to make us prime time entertainment."

Wonder and awe whispered out.

I took a deep breath and stepped back once more and gently held my injured arm.

"It..it was going fine at first. I thought it was gonna be another big snake, so when...when I..." I trailed off as I turned my back giving soft whimpers to the performance.

"What...what was it..." one kid dared himself to ask.

"It was...like nothing I'd ever seen before." I rotated to reveal salty trails on my face, "I will never forget the size of its teeth and claws"

I swallowed and inched closer to the frightened group again.

"It was so quiet when I first went in...kinda like now..." I shivered and shifted my eyes suspiciously. One of the Owens dorks piped up, "Oh shut up, I bet you just tripped and fell" a few nervous laughs emerged putting them at ease-momentarily. "You're right" I held eye contact. "And after I fell, I got up again and ran toward the exit, thinking I was safe. But it got me. It was in the shadows."

The hidden verbal cue signaled my first partner in crime to vanquish the light behind me. I continued,

" It was lurking, waiting, hunting me."

Another light. Another scream.

"I was helpless!" I wailed and gripped the air as I taunted them behind theatrics.

They mustered up the will to run for the door as the lights illuminating the entrance died and stranded them with my words.

Shrill screeches and sobs echoed under the dome. It was time for the crescendo as I heaved the fear addled air in and out,

"My god...IT'S HERE WITH US!"

Jeremiah killed the power for a few seconds before seizure flashing the room. In the dark I removed the bright red tomato juice I packed into a sandwich bag and popped it over my head. The results were fantastical. As they rushed the door they were blocked by Jerome wearing a decommissioned mascot head of a wolf with beet juice spraying out of it. They turned tail only to see me drop dead. They gave up, huddled in, and cried.

Miah restored the lights as we all perished in bliss at the successful gag. From up on the rafters I could see him wrestling a fit of laughter, and below, Jerome too rolling on the ground, the pink vegetable juice staining his back. I clutched my stomach pained by the tightness. We whooped and hollered over the belittled brats as some still cried and others scowled. It was a blast before the adults arrived on the scene.

I wiped the happy tears away as Alphonse burst in with panic. The damage was assessed no thanks to the snitches, and we were read the riot act and held hostage as the other kids were escorted out by some other parents. Saul and Lila arrived shortly after.

The three argued in the corner thankfully leaving us time to have a post game conference of our own.

"Hey.." I pinched at Jerome.

"Nice job with the fake blood."

"Fake?", he teased.

"Ew! Is that why you smell like that?" I giggled and pushed at him starting a tiny brawl.

Jeremiah smacked the back of Jerome's head as we crashed into him, all three of us grabbing and pulling before Alphonse's voice of reason stopped us once more.

"Get up" he ordered.

The stern look made clear he wouldn't repeat his expectations listed in his rousing speech from earlier.

Lilia barked at her spawn to stand. She gave a convincing motherly smile and knelt down to their eye level as she softly parented the boys in front of her love interest, being sure to dig her nails into their flesh. Alphonse was no hero or parent himself, hell, he wasn't much of a good man but he had more of a conscience than Lila. So she too played in the big tent that day- much less for laughs but definitely for whoops.

Saul approached, tired looking as ever stinking of shame and regret. I clutched my cast in an attempt to amp up the guilt, saving the pout until he lectured me. He stared at me emptily as I waited for his response.

Then he slapped me.

He just- slapped me in the face.

The acoustic nature of the tent made it ring for a lifetime. I wanted to touch the burning pain erupting from my whole head but my hand wouldn't move. I could feel every nerve on the left side of my face pulsing at once. I closed my eyes for what seemed like forever, not so happy tears now digging unwelcome trenches into my skin. I adjusted my head to search him for answers. Peripherally I could see the Valeskas gawking at us with a million confused emotions. Even Alphy looked stunned. The acrobat cleared his throat and proceeded to conclude the mid day event with a few half hearted words.

I had to do it. I needed to do it. My heart was racing and racing with the thought, so I did it.

I stepped forward and said it,

" Mom would be proud. "

On the heels of the last syllable I wasn't sure if he was going to hit me again or not. The hardened exterior melted and Softy Saul was back. His bottom lip quivered a jiff and he broke off the intense stare. He realized what he had done and who he had done it to. His tongue slid against his bottom lip and the nails of his opposite hand produced a satisfying scratching noise as it itched his chin stubble. We were still locked in a standoff. Finally he grabbed me by the good shoulder, my tomato stained shirt bundled in his fingers as he silently escorted me to the door. I waved my hand behind me to the duo as we exited, not expecting to see them soon.

The rest of the afternoon was spent locked in the caravan as Saul was out presumably drinking and whoring. Turns out he had more in common with Lila than he cared to admit. I was fast asleep when he returned and the next three days were spent the same. When I went back out into society none of the kids dared to come near and now murmured as they did when they passed my boys. I guess I was a part of the club now. Shitty single parent club. Yipee. Of course with the wounds still fresh, the rest of the circus family kept me and the Valeskas too busy to be distracted and made absolutely sure to keep us separated. Which didn't mean we didn't hide notes for each other around the grounds squirreled under posts and benches. We set up a meeting for midnight outside of Big Carl's tent. He snored like an actual bear so those who camped near him wore earplugs at night to sleep. It was an ideal time and place to go to share secrets.

That evening I made sure to slip something extra into one of Saul's cocktails when he wasn't looking. A few tablets that were meant to help me sleep with the broken wrist i all. We still weren't on speaking terms, so doing so was a breeze. Once he was properly sedated I sneaked out. I arrived to see Jerome already there. Man it was good to see him again. I had so many things to say about our first big tent act! I had so many ideas on what to do next! I really loved sharing with him too. I enjoyed his creativity and when we got to bouncing ideas off one another , it was full steam ahead. I gave him a big hug as we convened outside Old Lady Beard's trailer. She was already hard of hearing, and it was just far enough was from Carl to speak without shouting.

"Long time no see" he winked.

"Ugh, you notice how Owens put me on elephant duty because of the whole 'tent incident'"

We held back giggles,

"Heh, duty" we couldn't resist.

"What's with the bag?" He chimed.

"Oh this?" I played,

" Oh just you and Miah's birthday gifts." I rocked mildly anticipating him to jump on me for the present.

Sure enough he pounced and we spent the next several minutes chasing and dodging. I finally conceded when he lifted me off the ground and spun us around.

" Okay! Okay! Stop, I'm gonna barf!"

"What's that? Go faster?"

"Jerome!"

"Fine!"

I adjusted myself back on Earth and swung my pack around to retrieve the item inside meant for Jerome.

"Here!" I shoved the envelop into his hand antsy for him to read the contents.

"What is this?" he asked, lost by the two handmade slips inside.

"Movie tickets! Well, actually, stand-in movie tickets...you remember that film we read about in the newspaper back around Christmas?"

"The one where the lady gets her eye cut open?!"

"Yeah! It's gonna be showing in Kanasas City while we're there! I begged Saul last week to reserve us tickets! All we have to do is show up!"

We could barely contain ourselves in the pitch blackness. The film was all we could talk about for the longest time. We started making up our own scripts based on some of the scenes mentioned from the review.

"Thanks Luce!" He clutched the tickets tight, hyping himself up for the event set a few weeks away. Our daydream of cinema was broken by the sound of footsteps approaching out of the rumbling mouth contortions of Big Carl. From the darkness emerged Jeremiah.

"Miah!" I managed to whisper.

"Lucy."

Without delay I removed his gift and handed it over. It was a tour of the greatest corn maze in the midwest with one of the most renowned labyrinth designers as a guest speaker. I wanted to believe that I ran across the event by means of fate. I waited anxiously for his reaction craving the validation of our friendship.

"Lucy...Thank you! This is more than I could have ever asked for!" Jeremiah could be a little more reserved than I card for, but it was also part of the charm of his character. Jerome was beginning to babble on about how silly Miah's tastes were or something when _it_ happened. I think I may have even blacked out when it happened.

Miah leaned in and gave me a gentle peck on the cheek.

He kissed _me_!

My _first_ kiss came from Jeremiah!

Jerome and myself were equally stunned.

"It's very late now. We should get going home." Miah stated.

"Yeah" I muddled out.

"I'll walk you back to your place Lucy. Jerome, you're fine walking alone in the dark right?"

"Sure" I snuggled my pack love struck.

"Yeah, sure. Good night Lucy?" Jerome repeated.

"Oh, goodnight Jerome!"

We separated and made our way back to the trailer illuminated by a silent television.

"Lucy..." he began, "I'm sorry if that was too forward earlier"

I almost thought it didn't happen by our conversation over here- as if everything was normal!

"Lucy. I like you. I like, like you. A lot." He became unnaturally serious. "And I hate to say this, but Jerome feels the same way."

Enticement shot through my spine. I was still speechless.

"And I know you like both of us." I began to blush out of embarrassment. He wasn't supposed to know this! What was I to do now?! "Miah I-"

"You and I know you can only choose one. So you're going to choose me. You don't know how, but I'm gonna convince you that I'm the only one you will love. Much more than him. Maybe you'll always feel something for him, but it doesn't matter as long as you love me more Lucy. I'm gonna fight to make you mine."

Holy crap what is happening this week? Two boys are going to fight over me? Me? Why did it have to be them? Why did they have to be so perfect? Why, why, why?!

I chuckled lightly, "You always seem to achieve whatever you put your mind to Miah...best of luck."

Satisfied and filled with determination, he left me on my door step. The cold breeze refreshed my senses and cleared my mind of the roses that had grown out of control by his romantic sentiment. Once my head was back in working order I started to make my way into the cabin.

"Luce."

It was Jerome. Ashamed and embarrassed with the information that he liked me back without my knowledge only fed into the flora that I had just finished hacking down. The sounds that tried to leap from my tongue were quickly crushed by Jerome's lips hastily crashing into mine. The heated exchange left me in as much ciders as one adolescent could burn to. The lump muscle in my chest did back-flips and acrobatics the Grayson never dreamed of ever doing. Lashes applauded the act neglecting my need for vision. Once the ocular praise subsided Jerome hit me with one of his infamous grins. Charming, unsettling, classic and all Jerome.

"I'm gonna show you Luce. I'm gonna show you how much I love you! And if you can't see that, I'll break you're heart."

"Promise?"

"Stick a razor to my eye" He teased.

I just about swooned at this point. The stars above us shivered and danced, some falling and sprinting across the vast black blanket of the night. The moon pulled behind billowing curtains of clouds ending our meeting. We parted ways and I entered the caravan giddy as ever. Make me yours Valeskas.


	5. Intermission

Another chapter?! You're not dreaming or in a surrealist film, oh no! A second chapter is true! A third coming so soon! Alas, a very Lucy-centric chapter devoid of Valeskas...blasphemy I know! But gotta make psychos somehow amirite?amirite? _amiwrite_? (please don't leave.)

* * *

I think it was day five when Saul finally began talking to me again. The oath of silence being broken of course by a drunken confession of guilt, tears and puke. I cleaned -as usual-as a truce and he made his famous "sorry I'm a drunken idiot" pancakes. We listened to vinyls and he let me drink coffee that morning. The sun was still hours from rising above the horizon but the misty morning held a gentle daylight beyond the marine layer of the harbor city.

We bopped to oldies in the stuffy trailer as Saul procured a sweet and savory meal- burning a healthy portion of course.

Then, there was a knock at the door.

He opened it up and it was Haley with an old couple. They kind of looked familiar but I couldn't place them. I peeked out the window to see what was up. They seemed cordial at first but I could see Saul getting angry-Haley too. Things went sour fast and next thing ya know Haley is holding Saul back from lunging at the old bags. They yelled pointing at me through the glass while waving a piece of paper. Haley took it having calmed Saul enough and carefully examined it. I moved away and stood in front of the dining table thinking of what to do. My concentration was broken by three entering the tiny habitat.

The woman had silver hair and church going clothing on and her presumed husband donned respectable suit to match. Her warm smile creeped me out.

"Good morning mister Haley." I chirped.

"Why, hello there young miss." his unsteady smile worried me. Not a good sign.

"Excuse our early intrusion, but this is Mister and Missus West."

"Hi." I walked past them to grab the big plate of pancakes and brought them to the table.

"Mister Haley would you like some breakfast"

The awkwardness I was creating was palatable. Other than my obvious snub, what was with these geezers?

"Ah no, but perhaps the Wests would like-"

"Haley?" I interrupted,

"What's your first name?"

"Garrison."

"Can I call you Gary?"

"I,uhm suppose I'm okay with that."

"Okay."

I sat back down at the table and poured syrup on my whole plate-sausage included.

The male West came close,

"My that looks delicious."

"Uncle Saul is a great cook!" I lied.

"May I sit with you and have some?"

"Hey Gary where is Saul?"

"He's out on a quick walk while our visitors are here."

"I can't have visitors I'm grounded."

"I would say he said it's okay but that would be a lie." Haley's face contorted with a bit of pain and sadness. I inspected the couple again my mouth full of fluffy flapjack.

"You see these are special visitors Lucy. These are relatives of yours on your father's side. These are your grandparents..."

"So?"

"So, we're family and we want to get to know you better." the woman said sweetly.

"If you're looking for Dad he's dead." I took another bite out of my breakfast and choked it down with coffee.

The room was still and uncomfortable even for me now.

Everyone shifted shamefully.

"You remind me of your father." The man tried reaching his hand out to caress my face but only felt the swatting of my hand.

"Tell me Lucy, how did you hurt your wrist?"

I wonder if this was the same fear the kids had felt from our gag in that moment. I immediately looked at Haley for help. He stayed silent so I spoke on the spot.

"Took a spill." I said dryly.

Dad's Dad was unconvinced.

"You remember that nice woman from the state don't you? She came around a few times in the last months. Then you and your Uncle went into town this last weekend for a fun trip. Your Uncle-"

"Watch yourself Mr. West, I'm here for Lucy's sake, not yours." the ringmaster towered over the scrawny couple like a brick house.

"Your Uncle," he continued cautiously, "he is a sweet man that loves his niece. He loves you-"

"I know that." I neglected hiding the fact that I was offended.

"He loves you so much. But, he can't give you what you need Lucy...you need a stable family, a home-"

Heated I interrupted again, "The circus is my family! This is my home!"

"Yes, but Saul isn't a parent. A parent doesn't leave their child alone to wander a strange city to go day drink! Honey, everyone is thankful that the worst thing that happened was your arm getting broken- you could have..." grandma West was on the verge of hysterics and tears as she refused to finish the last line.

I sat infuriated. How dare they come into our home and question our choices. Well- Sauls choices...they were rightfully questionable. But that's besides the point! Who are they to know best for me? I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"If you two are so great then where were you for the funeral?"

I suprised them. At least partly. It looked as if they thought to one another- 'Oh I guess she's actually going to ask'.

"We live in London" the gentile woman smiled again, "you'll like it there"

"What do you mean I'll like it?"

"Mr. And Mrs West, may I speak with Lucy. I think it will help..."

The two nodded and exited the trailer.

"What the hell Haley?" I was panicking.

No.

No, no, no, no, no, no _freaking_ way.

I'll break my legs next to keep from walking out that door with them.

Haley squeezed himself into a seat at the table next to me.

"He tried. He really did."

"What are you saying? Tell me what's happening."

"They have custody over you. They technically always have. There were mistakes made by the court so they couldn't find them, so Saul was next on the list. I'm so sorry sweetheart."

" _NO_!" Hot tears were rushing out of my sockets as my whole world fell apart.

"Saul, where's Saul?!" I wanted to run out the door and find him, but everything about my muscles suddenly felt weak and useless.

"He said he couldn't bear to say goodbye..."

I crumpled into the large man screaming with all my might. Visions of memories I would never keep flooded over me. Trepeze acts, besting the legacy of Phillippe and marrying the Valeskas vanished before I could even see them. With the images come and gone I settled into a trainquil quietness. I refused to think about the future from this point on. I refused to think of Saul as family any longer. And I certainly refused to think of these geriatric aliens as psuedo parents. Again I'd have to move on. No more Saul. No more circus. No more Valeskas.

"Your grandparents are loaded kid, it'll be great for you."

"Can I at least finish breakfast first?"

Garrison Haley swallowed hard,

"Of course."

"Will you eat with me?"

"Of course."


	6. New Act

The smut train is here so everyone climb aboard! Yeah, I really should refrain from typing stuff like that _anywhere._ Let me be Frank (I'd rather be Lucy in this chapter actually because hot damn), this is my first smut chapter. Ever. Feeling pretty unsure about how I did. ALSO, It's _**hella**_ long (yes, and yes). As always, please enjoy and disregard any and all puns and wordplay. It's terrible and unwarranted and I can't control it.

* * *

Gotham City.

It was just where I had left it years ago. The metropolis still festered with crime and harbored scum of the lowest kind. So why was I here? I wasn't in the circus anymore, but I never stopped painfully conservative guardians hated it. They hated the fact that I continued to remember my time at Haley's and continued to chase the feeling I associated with it. Feelings they could never give me. They were disappointed to say the least, but you'd never guess. Whenever in company of others, they were always quick to gloat about their highly esteemed ballet dancing granddaughter. The ballet troupe I danced with were top of the line talent touring the states. Gotham was our last stop before heading back to France for off season training. I spent months touring and failed to find Haley's Circus along the way. I was hoping fate would bring our two worlds together again and all would be right, but I was wrong. Just dreaming as usual.

Our opening show went perfectly relieving all of us. I lingered in the dressing rooms as everyone cleared out to enjoy themselves with the successful performance. I exited making my way to my hotel when I noticed two people up on the stage admiring the architecture of the ceiling. I looked about for anyone else around and sneaked behind them for a laugh. I got right next to them without a sound and waited for them to jump.

"Are you allowed up here gentlemen?"

Sure enough the younger one startled and clutched his chest for a moment to catch his breath. I offered an amused smile which he returned in kind with a cheerful grin.

"I didn't see you there. I'm sorry, we were just admiring the structure."

"You're fine, I was just teasing silly. I'm surprised a kid your age appreciates classic architecture like this"

We both picked apart pieces of the room for ourselves silently. I turned back to the man beside him.

He was absolutely handsome.

He was wearing an orange plaid suit with a baby blue pocket square as accent. The shade of his suit didn't compete with his red hair that had been slightly jostled out of the neat side part. I imagined the faint smell of sandalwood came from his shaving cream, as his features were void of stubble.

"Must get beat up a lot." I finally petered out, my eyes still locked in intrigue with the gorgeous stranger.

The kid snickered and lent out his hand,

"I didn't introduce myself, I'm Bruce." I released myself and began to act normal again,

"Fine to meet you Bruce. I'm Charlotte West. I'm a part of the ballet that's here."

"Really? You all were wonderful"

"Thank you Bruce,"

"This is my friend-"

"Xander" he stammered out, "Xander Wilde. It's a pleasure."

"Pleasure is all mine."

" Xander is a huge fan. It was his idea to come tonight" Xander cleared his throat nervously at his regal friend's words,

"He's an engineer for Wayne Enterprises. He works on special projects not even the public knows about." I caught the tiniest shit eating grin from Bruce as the two shared a few seconds. Xander followed up modestly, "He really gives me too much credit."

"I'll be the judge of that. He mentioned you were a fan right? So how about we get lunch tomorrow and I'll dish about the ballet and you dish about some secret projects. Don't worry, I promise I won't tell if you don't." I winked confidently.

He adjusted his glasses as he nodded his head in agreement, "Sure. I look forward to it." I could feel us mirroring the same dorky smile as we said our final goodnights and Bruce insisted on the time for our date.

I couldn't wait for it. It'd been a while since I'd been on a normal date with somebody. It's difficult when you're on tour. All you have at your disposal are the members of your troupe and even worst, the rich weirdos that visit the dressing rooms after the show. Even if he turns out to be dull or creepy I can at least enjoy the view. It seemed promising though. He sounded smart and ambitious, two things one needed to be employed with a company like that-especially at such an age.

Noon came sooner than expected and we ate lunch at a cozy cafe just outside downtown. I got the distinct feeling Mr. Wilde wasn't a fan of crowds or even being around people for that matter. Not exactly a deal breaker, I'd had my fill from traveling in tight quarters so avoiding people wasn't far away from my agenda as well.

I was charmed by his wit and reserved elegance he possessed at that first meeting. After that, we spent almost every morning at a little coffee shop that was equidistant from the performing hall and Wayne Enterprises. After a month, he finally invited me to dinner at his home and I eagerly accepted. I can't lie- I had already fallen for him. And hard too. Every sane part of me said slow down, but the rest of my being screamed in excitement the second I saw him waiting for me each morning, my favorite brew in hand. The short hours we spent apart felt much longer with every date and I knew I had to reign in the intensity. It made me wonder if I only felt this way about him because he reminded me so much of Jeremiah...where he was today. Where the two of us could be today if Saul hadn't messed everything up. I tried my best not to dwell too much on it and continued to steady myself in this new relationship.

A private car from Wayne Enterprises picked me up in the evening after another successful show and took me to Xander's. It was out in the middle of nowhere tucked in the woods. It kinda gave me the creeps to be honest. I checked with the chaffer twice to make sure, but she insisted that she had been here before. I finally exited the vehicle and engaged the buzzer on the concrete structure. It buzzed back and the entrance welcomed me inside. String lights cascaded from the ceiling leading the way to a cozy room where he awaited my arrival. There was smooth, slow music singing to itself on one end and my sharply dress host standing at attention beside the dining table.

"You look stunning" he inhaled deeply, pushing his brows high.

"You don't look half bad yourself Mister Wilde. "

We embraced and shared a long kiss in the romantic layout. As we pulled away he lingered, his viridescent irises taking in my image. As much as I loved it, I went against my rasher judgment and insisted on eating our meal.

"So...about that. I am an awful cook apparently.", whenever he got nervous fidgeted with his frames needlessly and rubbed his neck.

"I totally burnt dinner." He lifted one of the silver domes to reveal a paper take-away box filled with deliciously greasy Chinese food. We both began to laugh at the sight of his solution,

"I'm so sorry, It was the only thing I had in the fridge last minute. I know you've been staying at a hotel this whole time so I thought maybe you'd enjoy a home cooked meal."

"That is so sweet!" the words squeezed out pitching higher in tone.

Xander grabbed the box and inspected the contents with his nose, giving a firm look of rejection,

"Oof!" he squinted and offered me a sniff.

"Oh god."

"Yep"

"Nope"

We slammed the near living chow mein under the tin in agreement.

"Cocktail?"

"Scotch. Double. Please."

"That I can make"

After a few drinks and catching up on our day, the night began to really get somewhere.

"I noticed your home is underground."

"You think its weird don't you?"

"Yeah, but in a good way. I mean, who likes windows these days?"

He shook his head loving the jab.

"I actually designed it myself. Finished construction six years ago."

"Wait…" I did the math and became suspicious,

"Six years ago? How long did the actual construction take?"

"Three" The smokey liquor washed over his palette.

"So you were sixteen when you began building?"

He poured another shot for me,

"Yes."

"Color me impressed. I knew you were smart but, I had no idea you were a genius."

The chilled glass sweat in his palms as he averted his gaze from mine. One corner of his smile puckered discontentedly the rest of his body language following,

"Hm. Well it's not all what it seems."

"I don't understand" Way to go, I've gone and embarrassed him.

"I didn't mean to offend-"

"Oh, gosh, no Charlotte. I just..."

He took a deep breath and paced.

"Come here." I insisted. He stopped and obliged,

"Dance with me?"

I took his hand and swayed in a lazy box step indulging in the close contact.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to snap at you. I just...may I share something with you?"

"Yes, of course"

"Charlotte...I really like you. It feels so easy being around you. I'd hate to ruin it by moving too fast."

But?

"But I don't want to hide anything from you. I know you're going back abroad in a couple of weeks, so I best say it now. I want to keep in touch."

Our lips found each other effortlessly,

"I do too. I'm pretty sure this makes me a coward because you said it first though, so if anyone asks, we said it in complete unison" He chuckled and kissed me again sealing the deal.

"When I was a child, I had a close family member try to hurt me. So, my mother, loving me more than anything, sent me away. I went to a private school and advanced quickly in my studies earning my engineering degree not long after. I've spent my whole life hiding from this monster, waiting for him to find me…"

Oh Xander...

"You must have felt so alone."

Validation and relief softened his face,

"Yes. I had nobody. Just letters from my mother to keep me going...and then he killed her."

The dark detail gave me chills.

"And then earlier this year he came for me."

Chills again- and electricity.

"Oh my god Xander, I'm so, so sorry. Did they get him?"

"Yes, they did. It was thanks to Bruce that I entered society...he gave me hope that there was more to life than living in fear."

"Remind me to send him a thank you card myself"

" I want to keep seeing you, and I know if I didn't share this that things may get awkward. I'm still trying to adjust to more than my home and going to work. For years I had proxies go to meetings in my stead. I understand this is a lot, so that's why I'm bringing it up now."

"You're giving me a choice. Cut ties and avoid getting wrapped up with a man who built a home for himself at nineteen, has had someone try to kill him-and still is- not to mention he's best friends with a billionaire...I mean, when you put it all like that…"

"Charlotte."

He became serious and brought his hands to my shoulders,

"This is not someone who would hesitate to end you. If anything ever happened to you because of-"

"Hey, nothing is going to happen to me." I reassured clutching his face,

"I don't take your words lightly or for granted. But to be fair, you don't know everything about me. I know a thing or two about taking care of obstacles. But more importantly I've got a super genius boyfriend who seems to care about me enough to tell me what's going on."

This was impulsive and reckless but I didn't care anymore. Something deep inside me took control and allowed the thoughts to flow out. Everything was so intense and real and the fact that I loved it kinda made me sick.

"I promise you that I will do everything and anything to protect you from him."

"I know you will. That's why I'm not worried."

"I do have a favor to ask of you though...there are few who know this about me."

"Need to know basis. I understand completely."

"Thank you, Charlotte."

"Well, now that you've shared something intimate with me, I feel as though I should share something with you."

"Please, that wasn't my intent."

"I know, I want to share it with you. Not nearly as important, but I tend to treat it in a similar 'need to know' manner."

I began to move my hips again signaling him to relax after dropping such an emotional bomb on me.

"Charlotte is my middle name."

"Your middle name? You don't use your first?"

I laughed at myself blushing,

"Yeah I know, sensitive information right? I lost my parents at a young age and my grandparents had me after. I stopped using my real name once I moved to England with them because I didn't want to remember the things I had to leave behind."

"It hurt too much to think about."

"I felt alone."

A kindredship silence hovered below the sugary sounds chiming from the vinyl. My lower back felt the tightening of his arm as he pulled his body in closer to mine. A rebel lock of hair bounced carelessly on my cheek as he brought his fingers to it pushing it behind my ear.

"I want to say your name tonight", he rasped.

Our tongues twisted together as the next symphony began in the background. I wrapped my arms behind his neck and deepened the embrace as his hands slide across my back and shoulder blades. I released myself temporarily to speak,

"You're going to have to show me how badly you want to say it first."

The challenge was amplely accepted as he dipped me and taunted a kiss just out of reach, a somewhat sinister smile spreading across his freckled face.

"I'll prove it."

We tangoed and waltzed down halls striping each other of pesky clothing as we made our way to the master bedroom. Falling back on the fresh cotton sheets was heaven as I inhaled the familiar scent. The once finely groomed locks of auburn were sticking every which way by my demand as I tugged at his scalp. His saliva christened my breasts as he nipped and tasted the skin. He grabbed two handfuls of hamstring neglecting to censor his force.

He continued down, down, down, spreading my legs apart to bite at the lace. I encouraged him with a hungry look resting on my forearms to watch him better. The lace was dismissed promptly as his fingers maped the edges of my folds meticulously. The heat of his breath was cruel as he inserted his digits into his mouth before sliding and pinching them once more against the slippery skin. I moaned in delight as he licked the melted vanilla from me. Air shot into my lungs while he sucked at my clit and circled his talented tongue in between all my layers.

The sensations drove me wild and we were both loving it. I greedily crammed his face closer as he began to treat me more and more by darting his tongue in and out of me like I was a vessel to have the tastiest wine lapped from. The moans turned into fervent cries of need, impelling him to make me come. I screamed for him as the juice noisily sloshed across his rawed skin.

Hooking his hands under my knees he swiftly brought our pelvises together. The belt loosened and was discarded easily with the slacks and briefs revealing his hardened cock. He wiped what was left of me from his chin and used it to keep himself ready as he negotiated for what he had requested earlier,

"Charlotte is a beautiful name. I love to say it, but I want you. I want,"

Oh my god, it's like he's a mind reader. I hitched as he rubbed his girth between my legs, threatening to never enter. Such meanie!

"To say"

"Mmmmm"

"Your…"

I panted like an animal as he slide every delicious inch into me.

"Ahh! Luc-Lucy"

"Lucy…" he whispered grinding melodically. His eyes never wandered from mine as he picked up the pace, my hips matching the rhythm as they worked their way into a hot messy sprint.

"Xa-Xa-" the sticky instruments of pleasure entered my mouth muffling any annunciation. He pounded harder and harder bringing me to another climax that zipped my sight shut for moments on end.

"Keep your eyes wide open Lucy," He steadied himself on one arm as he held my jaw with the other, the fingers crushed between my teeth.

"Stay with me Lucy,"

I squeaked and yelped in ecstacy with each powerful thrust begging him to finish on me,

"Lucy…" he muttered desperately as he gave one last slam into me and removed himself, the sweet liquid boiling out and coating my toso with his honey.

We allowed out chests to settle before cuddling and touching noses like a couple of textbook romantics. We spooned all night, drifting to sleep peacefully.

The next morning I woke up with just enough time to find the kitchen. It was a bit of a war zone from the night before a result of Xander's failed attempt at cooking. These poor pans.

I'm sure Xander won't mind buying a few more- these ones are totally wrecked. Like, yeesh. If I didn't know any better I'd say they did something unspeakable to him. Oh geez...I hope that psycho he mentioned didn't kill his mom with a frying pan. That's definitely not what happened. Either way, into the trash they go! The coffee maker was in working order and plenty of cutlery was put to good use cutting some fruit. Not long after plating he emerged from his den.

"What's all this?"

"Unlike you I know how to avoid making chernobyl two in my kitchen. Breakfast is served cutie," I laid a peck on his prickly cheek and poured the caffeinated elixir,

"This is lovely" pink flushed his cheeks as he studied the spread.

"Here. Black, two sugars. Just the way you like."

"You're the best Lucy"

I hope he never stops saying it.

"I know."

* * *

You made it! Congrats! I hope you got at least one more thing from this than just this lousy afterword! ;D I'm literally just here to ask if anyone else loves matchmaker bestie Bruce as much as I do?

...why do I hear audible cries after asking that?


End file.
